kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-41
Summary In a flashback, Yuta tells Leez that if he is killed someday, she must not come near him, and she should not expect him to remember her anymore. Instead of standing up to him, the place she must go to is... Outside the Temple of Earth, Siera approaches Leez and apologizes for Laila's blunt question. He adds that he feels left out among the priests who have mastered silent magic, even though he has no desire to give up his own humanity for "Blessing of Food" and "Fortune". Leez notes that there are so many types of Earth silent magic, as she recalls a list Vayu had shown her, but none are useful to her in battle. Siera says that he does not think it is normal for magicians to be so callous in regards to her sad situation, but then they say that he is not normal for being unable to manage his vigor. He then asks her how she manages hers, because without silent magic it can often fail due to emotional ups and downs. Leez replies that she does not really know, but she heard... In a flashback in the sura realm, Vayu seems amazed at how similar to Rao Leez has become, and that in some ways, she is even scarier than the humans who use silent magic to subdue their emotions, since she can draw vigor regardless of her emotions through lies. He then tells her that living a false life and deceiving even herself will interfere with her relationships with others, causing her to live a lonely life like her father's. At the end of the flashback is a scene, possibly an insight by Vayu of Leez regenerating her limbs. Leez then reveals that she was told that her vigor management resembles that of her father, Rao Leez. Sierra seems surprised at the revelation, noting that her resemblance to him was not a coincidence after all, and that Teo was fussing about it earlier. As he leaves to go fetch Laila and Teo, Leez wonders why Vayu said what he did if everyone still respects the memory of her father. At the Lake of Reflection in the Temple of Chaos, Chandra notes that there are nastikas who would kill Yuta, not believing that he will resurrect, and that there is also a limit to what he can endure, so they must use Kali's fragments to control the Taraka clan and make a sacrifice. He next suggests killing Gandharva since he does not believe he has truly reformed, plus Laila and Siera already figured out who he is so soon everyone will know as well. He begins to state that the humans of today do not know much other than legends of his genocide of humans... and then realizes that Brilith knows everything. Agni confirms it, adding that Brilith was also present on Gresvan during the fiendish magic controversy 1000 years ago. Chandra concludes that it will be impossible to shelter Gandharva, unless they kill Brilith before knowledge of human history spreads. Currygom's comment If you don't need to be blessed with food and fortune, please give them to me... Afterword Yuta, what are you doing? Yuta is supposed to be 176 cm / 5' 9" tall. But at first glance, Leez looks taller than him. In addition, human-form Yuta's weight is now less than Leez's. It's actually 6... I'm not going to tell you the last digit! Siera: You guys are devoid of emotion!! T_T Siera is actually 180 cm / 5' 10" tall. In Season 2, he was so skinny and only weighed 58 kg / 128 lbs. Now he weighs 68 kg / 150 lbs. Teo looks a lot shorter than the others... Her actual height is not much less than Brilith's, but the latter is wearing high heels. Vayu: fashion pioneer Vayu appeared briefly in both Seasons 1 and 2, but he wore a different outfit with each appearance. He is a god whose clothes, hairstyle, age, and physique all change frequently. His eye and hair color are nearly the same... but... you can't tell what color they are in that scene! Hahaha! Brilith's misfortune In Episode 3-37, in her big monologue scene... Do you recall her saying that in her moments of happiness, Agni was always there? That means... in those lives where she never met him at all... T_T... T_T T_T Notes * Recall that Vayu, the God of Wind, was summoned by Trisilla Ajes in the year N5 during the evacuation from planet Carte. Soon afterwards, he gave his god-level item, the Neutral Bow, to Rao Leez, who later uses his body, and presumably the bow's transcendental, to prevent the transport ship from crashing on Willarv, while dying in the process. ** Seven years earlier, Ran Sairofe explained to Leez that when Rao was sighted briefly on the last transport ship from Carte, he was seen crying over the fact that he wanted to live and see his family, which was unlike his usual self. This could be an example of Rao expressing his true feelings instead of hiding behind his usual facade. * Regarding Currygom's afterword: ** Yuta appears to be in the process of tying himself up. ** Her hint at Yuta's weight would put him between 60 and 69 kg, or 132 and 152 lbs. ** According to their profiles, Brilith is 168 cm / 5' 6" tall and Teo is 166 cm / 5' 5" tall. References